


Date Night

by bell0na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bell0na/pseuds/bell0na
Summary: Request: Can you write a fic where Gabe takes the reader back in time (can angels even do that? If they can then can you write it?) to the 1940’s, (kinda like Dean on time after time) and she wears a beautiful dress and her hair is all put up and Gabe and her confess their feelings to each other a ball of some sorts, and it turns out to be fluffy and they end up falling asleep in the same bed and stuff like that?





	Date Night

Your alarm woke you up. 

Normally, you would have just hit snooze and gone back to bed for another 20 minutes, but today was special. Gabriel was coming by today. You smiled and reached over, shutting off the alarm as you threw off your blankets and hopped out of bed, reaching your arms up and arching your back. 

You had been living in the bunker with the Winchesters for almost two years now, you had saved their skins during a vampire hunt and they had offered you a place to stay. You would have been a fool to refuse, living with two of the most attractive  _humans_  ever.  About six months after moving in with them in their bunker, you had been working a case where he had come and saved you. Gabriel had saved you from being shredded by a werewolf, poofing out of no-where and smiting the thing. Tuns out he had been watching over the Winchesters for a while now, looking for a chance to make some trouble, but had decided that allowing them to die wasn’t the best way to do that. 

Ever since then he made a point to pop up every once in a while, entertain you as you researched for the boys while they did their thing, or on your days off. He showed up, bringing laughs and candy and so much more with him.  It wasn’t long before you found yourself falling for him. Falling and falling hard. 

Sam and Dean were out on a hunt a few states over, so you were home alone. All but skipping, you moved to the bathroom, towel in one hand and clothes for the day in the other. You prayed to him last night, seeing if he wanted to hang out and he had said yes - which totally hadn’t set your heart racing. A whole day with Gabriel all to yourself. You were acting like a love-struck school girl, but that was okay, as long as he didn’t catch you behaving like this. 

The shower was quick, and you were dressed and washing the dishes from breakfast when you heard a trumpet fanfare and a flutter of wings.

“Your prince has arrived!” Gabriel said, bowing as you turned with a flourish, “M'lady? What ever shall we do today?”

You wiped your hands on a washcloth nearby, rolling your eyes again, but smiling none the less, “I’m not sure, sir knight, I was under the impression the Trickster always had something planned.”

“That I do, sweet-cheeks, that I do,” His whiskey eyes sparkled as he leaned on the kitchen table, grinning, “How about you and I do a little time travel? Rocky and Bullwinkle aren’t here, I thought we could relive the greatest hits of the human race.”

“That’s a lot of ground to cover in one day… I do have to do chores at some point." 

"Eh, alright,” He crossed his arms, “Then pick an era.”

“Any era?” You asked, moving to lean on the table across from him, “You sure you can handle that?" 

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, he leaned forward, ”______, I’m an Archangel. I can handle anything, the real question is  _can you?_ “

You grinned, eyes sparkling with excitement as they met his, and desperately trying not to get lost in his eyes. The two of you were close enough that you could smell him - something sweet, like licorice, and something clean. Your eyes darted down to his lips for a second, before meeting his again. 

"1940’s. They had awesome music.” You finally said, hoping you didn’t sound too breathless.  

“Deal." 

Gabriel smirked, eyes never leaving yours, and snapped his fingers. In a flash you were both standing in a diner, well, sitting actually. Gabe had gone all out, even snapping you and him into a set of clothes specific to the era. You looked down at yourself, grinning with excitement. Gabriel had snapped you into a neat little dress, a medium blue with a white belt at your waist. It had a white collar, and the fabric seemed to flow quite nicely, you were wearing little white heels to complete the look. 

Gabe was wearing a cream sweater, with red and blue trim, along with a pair of khakis and smart shoes. He looked good. He flagged down a waitress and got the pair of you milkshakes and fries.  The two for you were silent until she came back, you just looking all around in disbelief. Yeah, you knew he could do it, but knowing and experiencing are two completely different things. 

"So why the 1940s?” He asked, plucking a french fry and dipping it in his shake.

You shrugged, “I like the music. It was easy, carefree, all different.”

He nodded, chewing thoughtfully, “So, like, you just like dancing then?”

“More than like, I love it!” You smiled.

“Good to know.” The angel said with a knowing grin. 

~~~

Gabe took you everywhere in the little town he had zapped you to, sparing no expense in your visit. You were so in awe the entire day, not even noticing the looks he would give you when you weren’t looking. He took you to stores, to various little informal dances, even took you for a ride in one of their old-school cars. And, unknown to you, stared down the other guys who even tried to talk to you. 

The end of the day came too soon, before you knew it the sun was setting. You pouted, scuffing your shoes once on the sidewalk. Gabe looked at you, brow furrowed in thought. 

“Hey kiddo,” you looked up at him, “How’s about we hit one more party before we head back?”

You nodded, “Okie-dokes. Where to then?”

He just grinned and snapped his fingers. You blinked and suddenly you were in a large room, filled with people in all shades of formal wear. There was a band playing, and you looked at Gabriel only to have your breath hitch. He was dressed in an elegant tuxedo, fitting him just right in all the right places. His hair was slicked, and he held out a white flower to you. 

“You look wonderful. Beautiful,” He said. 

You took the flower, blushing, and looked down at yourself. You were wearing another blue number, one that wrapped around your breasts and clasped behind your neck, baring your upper back. A lighter blue band covered your waist, where the darker blue fabric hung in loose folds around your legs, swaying a little with every movement. You were in awe, and Gabriel came and placed the flower carefully in your hair, which was done up something fierce. All curls in a neat little hive on the top of your head. 

You looked up at him, feeling like something out a movie. He offered a hand with a shy smile, and you took it, letting him lead you onto the dance floor. He pulled you into him, swaying in time with the gentle music the band was playing. You rested your head on his chest and smiled. This was perfect, a day spent with no one other than your favorite angel. 

Said angel cleared his throat, causing you to look up at him from where you head rested, “Y'know, I - um - I had fun today.”

You smiled, “I did too. Thank you." 

He shrugged, "Don’t mention it. Anything for you.”

“Anything huh?" 

He grinned down at you, "Anything.”

“Even eat veggies?” You teased.

Gabriel made a face, “Maybe not everything….”

You just laughed, laying your head on his chest again, “Really though, thank you. This is the most fun I’ve had in, well in ages.”

You felt him laugh more than heard it, “No problem kiddo. I’ve been wanting to have you all to–”

His voice cut off, and you pulled back slightly, a curious expression on your face as you looked at him, “All to? I don’t understand…”

He looked nervous, Gabriel the Archangel looked nervous as he looked at you. One of his hands rubbed the back of his neck, “Um, alltomyself.” He mumbled.

“What?”

Gabriel took a deep breath, “All to myself. I wanted to have you all to myself, okay?”

Your eyes widened, “Really?”

He sighed, “… Yeah. I may or may not have had a thing for you for a while now,” He pulled back, starting to walk off the dance floor, “Look, _____, I get it. This is totally out of line, I’ll take you back home now. Won’t bother you—”

That wouldn’t do. Something stirred within you and you grabbed his arm, pulling him back so he was facing you. You couldn’t find the right words, so you stood there, looking at him, but you didn’t let go of him. You floundered for a minute, mouth opening and closing before you decided to lean in.

He met you halfway and kissed you. You both melted into it, conveying hidden thoughts and feelings to each other. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it covered everything. The two of you broke apart, and he let out a light little laugh. 

“You too, huh?” He muttered.

You laughed, “Yeah. Me too. Except about you, I mean —”

He cut you off with another quick kiss. Then he looked at you, smiling, whiskey eyes warm, “Y'wanna head home?”

You nodded, smiling up at him, “Yeah, I’m a little tired.” That fact was proven with a yawn.

He hugged you and snapped his fingers for what must have been the hundredth time that night. The two of you were in your room of the bunker, still swaying to the beat of a tune that wasn’t playing anymore. You were now in your comfiest pajamas, as was he. 

Eventually, the two of you broke apart, mostly because you could feel yourself falling asleep in his arms. You yawned, and rubbed at your eyes, moving to your bed. Gabriel moved to walk away, kissing your forehead before he turned his back. You had pulled back the covers before you noticed.

“Gabe?” You mumbled, voice quiet.

He turned back, smiling softly at you, “Wassup?”

You looked down, rubbing the back of your calf with one foot as a nervous habit, “Stay with me?”

His eyes lit up, and he moved over to the other side of the bed, he sat down as you crawled under the covers, and he followed you. In a moment, the two of you were cuddled up into each other. His fingers toyed with the hairs at the base of your neck, and you slowly let sleep claim you.


End file.
